ataque vampiresco
by kiara.martinez.790
Summary: Todo comenzó una mañana, nuestra querida tortuga de antifaz morada cuyo nombre es donatello ,estaba durmiendo profundamente en su cama, recordando los buenos momentos que pasaba con april ,pero mas en el beso que le dio. Bueno no es en los labios pero algo es algo. Estuvo por muchas ratos pensando en eso, qué la hora del desayuno se pasaba, mientras que sus hermanos y su sensei, d
1. el colmillo

Hola chicos jejjeje,este es mi primer fic de las tortugas ninja(2012),espero que les guste, no solo trata de pelea sino ,terror jejje y un poco de romance. Espero que lo disfruten

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO.

Todo comenzó una mañana, nuestra querida tortuga de antifaz morada cuyo nombre es donatello ,estaba durmiendo profundamente en su cama, recordando los buenos momentos que pasaba con april ,pero mas en el beso que le dio. Bueno no es en los labios pero algo es algo.

Estuvo por muchas ratos pensando en eso, qué la hora del desayuno se pasaba, mientras que sus hermanos y su sensei, desayunaban.

LEO- mm..-lo saboreaba con mucho gusto

SPLINTER-leonardo-dijo splinter con una vos muy preocupada

LEO-hai sensei?-levanto la mirada y se dirigió a su sensei

SPLINTER-haz visto a donatello?-volvió a hablar

LEO-no sensei-dijo leo, con mucha duda

RAFA-de seguro debe estar dormido en su cuarto-dijo rafa, pero sin levantar la mirada del plato.

SPLINTER-leonardo, levanta a tu hermano y dile que es muy tarde-dijo splinter

LEO-hai sensei-se levanta y se dirige al cuarto de donnie.

Mientras que Leonardo iba al cuarto de su tercer hermano menor, él la pasaba de maravilla, disfrutaba soñar y estar esos momentos a solas con su amada, se sentía feliz y apasionado al estar con ella. A el no le importa dormir hasta mas tarde, con tal de disfrutar su maravilloso sueño.

DONNIE-…si, april..te amo, quiero hacer…-se movía a cada lugar de su cama y se ponía de unas formas que si las fans de donnie lo ven así, estoy segura que donnie ya no es "V" ejjeje.

Leonardo al estar a lado del cuarto de su hermano, tocó la puerta dos veces, pero donnie no respondía, se preocupo por que donnie siempre abre la puerta y esta ves lo toco muchas veces, hasta que por fin.

LEO-donnie, abre la puerta!-tocaba varias veces.

DONNIE-haaaaaa!-se levanta de porrazo y cae de la cama.

LEO-auch!...opps!-al escuchar a donnie gritar y caer de la cama, Leo retrocedió algo apenado por eso.

DONNIE-(abre la puerta) que quieres?-su vos sonaba muy enojada

LEO-pues fíjate que vengo de parte de splinter y dice que sino vas a desayunar ahorita mismo, habrá randori para ti-cruza los brazos y sonríe malicioso.

DONNIE-haa!,no no..-entra a su cuarto y se arregla rápido

LEO-jajjajaja-se ríe muy suave y aun con los brazos cruzados

DONNIE-ahí voy!-sale de su cuarto y corre hacia la cocina

LEO-hay dios mió-dice leo como quejándose.

Y justo al entra ,donnie vio a su sensei parado y los brazos cruzados, parecía molesto pensó el ,y no estaba Rafael y ni Mikey ,solo el.

DONNIE-sensei jejej ,hola-se puso un poco nervioso al verlo con esa mirada.

SPLINTER-por que no desayunaste con nosotros-dijo splinter con una vos sorprendida

DONNIE-he bueno yo…ejje..es...que-pone su mano detrás de la cabeza y comienza a rascársela.

SPLINTER-me sorprende que te quedaras dormido-levanta una ceja.

DONNIE-ha jejje…-comienza a sudar un poco

SPLINTER-y bien-dice splinter

DONNIE-bien que,sensei?-dijo donnie ,aun con la mano en la cabeza

SPLINTER-no me lo vas a decir?-dice splinter

DONNIE-ha eso jeje…bueno es que sensei yo..-se pone rojo y agacha la cabeza (awww! Eres adorable :3 )

SPLINTER-te pasa algo ,hijo mió?-sonando preocupado.

DONNIE-yo no ejje ,estoy bien sensei-aun mas rojo

SPLINTER-te veo rojo-dice splinter con dudas

DONNIE-ha..sensei ,no es nada solo estaba soñando.-comienza a sudar mas

SPLINTER-soñando-dijo splinter sorprendido

DONNIE-he..si-su cara estaba echa un tomate

SPLINTER-sabes donatello, nunca me espere eso de ti-mueve la cabeza como decepcionado de el.

DONNIE-pero porque?-dijo el preocupado

SPLINTER-no tienes no confianza en tu maestro, tú padre-sonaba medio molesto.

DONNIE-sensei losiento ,pero…yo..-trata de no poner una cara melancólica

SPLINTER-bueno me tengo que ir-pone su mano en la cabeza de su hijo y se va.

DONNIE-sensei..-se queda callado y luego se va a la sala.

Al estar ahí, estaba con las piernas juntas y su cara debajo de ellas, jamás había desconfiado de splinter ,se suponía que el les dio mucha confianza para que ellos se sientan protegidos.

DONNIE-soy un idiota ,que hice-aun con su cabeza agachada y sus piernas juntadas.

APRIL-hola donnie-camina hacia a el.

Donnie al escuchar la voz de abril, levanta su cara y separa sus piernas, sus ojos se agrandaban y se ponía rojo, volverla a ver otra ves, es lo mas hermoso que le paso y ahí estaba, ella caminaba hacia su amigo con su mochila y con una sonrisa.

APRIL-hola donnie ,como estas-abril estaba parada justo cerca de el ,con sus piernas juntas.

DONNIE-he..hola april ,estoy bien y tu?-estaba sentado en el sofá y alegre.

APRIL-yo bien, gracias ^^-ella sonríe mas aun, dejando a donnie con boca abierta.

DONNIE-jejjee-se sonroja

APRIL-oye donnie puedo acerté una pregunta?-se pone un poquito rojo al preguntarle

DONNIE-ha claro ,ven siéntate y dime, cuál es la pregunta?-se mueve un poco para dejarle espacio.

APRIL-es que bueno, sé que tu…no lo creerás..-se pone roja.

DONNIE-dímelo april-se sonroja mas.

APRIL-es que quiero que-deja su mochila a lado luego mete su mano y saca.

DONNIE-un colmillo?-su corazón se partió en pedazos, todo lo que suponía que fuera, sé fue a la basura ya que era un desperdicio.

APRIL-jejjee-cierra los ojos avergonzada…..

Continuara…

Jejejje enserio chicos, este es mi primer fic que hago en fan fiction espero que les aiga gustado y por favor comente, pronto subiré la siguiente parte ,si es que quieren.

C8 :p :D ¬¬ :* :3 …


	2. segunda parte

Hola chicos ejjeje vuelvo a traerles el fic ataque vampiresco ^^ segunda parte espero que lo disfruten

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO

DONNIE-y para que me trajiste esto?-la mira muy decepcionado

APRIL-quería saber, si te servivirá de algo-se ríe un poco

DONNIE-^/^ jejje gracias april, eso es muy lindo de tu parte-se acerca abrazarla

APRIL-bien,te dejo para que vallas analizando eso-se levanta y camina hacia la sala

DONNIE-ok,amor-se para

APRIL-hmm?-voltea y se acerca a el-que dijiste?

DONNIE-he...yo.. se pone rojo-ok, amiga ejjeje

APRIL-ok?-se retira

DONNIE-uff…-se va corriendo a su laboratorio

Al estar ahí, puso los colmillos en su mesa y en eso agacho su cabeza y juntos sus piernas.

DONNIE-haa!esto es imposible!-se agarro la cabeza-nunca estaré con april, nunca, nunca!-soy un idiota, jamás le podré decir april lo que siento por ella-se golpea con la mesa-soy un idiota!

Leonardo quien pasaba por ahí, escucho los gritos de su hermano y tanto así, que le preocupo y puso su oído en su puerta a escucharlo (no tienen orejas)

DONNIE-soy un idiota,una gallina!,soy un nerd de mier**!-daba vueltas como trompo y su voz se oía desesperado

LEO-donatello..-retrocede y cae al suelo

Leo por accidente cayo al suelo, pero como el ruido fue muy fuerte, donnie lo sintió y salio de su laboratorio y se encuentra con su hermano mayor.

DONNIE-hola leo-cruza sus brazos y su voz se oía muy seca-que haces aquí?

LEO-he bueno yo..-se rascaba la cabeza y pensaba que excusa le podría decir a donatello para que no se moleste por espiarlo.

DONNIE-me espiabas!?-aumenta su tono de voz

LEO-no, no y no ejje, como piensas eso-se levanta

DONNIE-por favor leo, ya deja de mentir-se toca la cabeza

LEO-esta bien-suspira y agacha su cabeza-si te estaba espiando..

DONNIE-ok-lo jala del brazo y lo mete al laboratorio y cierra muy fuerte la puerta

LEO-oye!...espe..-su boca es tapada por la mano de donnie

DONNIE-shh!-lo tranquiliza-calma no te are nada, solo quiero que nadie nos escuche-agacha su cabeza-solo quiero hablar contigo, ya que tengo mas confianza contigo que con Rafael o mikey.

LEO-ok? y de que se trata esto donnie-cruza sus brazos

DONNIE-yo..yo..-se pone rojo-no puedo dejar de pensar en april y el beso que me dio!

LEO-ha..jajjajaja…-se tira al suelo

DONNIE-hmm?-lo mira dudoso

LEO-jajajaja!-no para de reírse-jajajjajaj

En eso donnie se enfurece mas con leo,y lo garra de su brazo con mucha rabia

DONNIE-de que te ríes!?-lo mira

LEO-jejje,losiento es que usualmente no te oigo decir esas cosas que escuché hace rato-se limpia una lagrima que caía de su ojo derecho

DONNIE-leo, pensé que confiaba en ti!-se pone mas rojo

LEO-ash! ,bien losiento ,que quieres hablarme..?-cruza sus brazos

DONNIE-bueno es esto-agarra los colmillos de la mesa y le enseña-mira

LEO-wow,que es eso?-lo mira muy sorprendido

DONNIE-es un colmillo-se lo da en su mano

LEO-es de un….-se pone nervioso

DONNIE-si así es ,es de un vampiro-lo agarra y se lo pone

LEO-que haces!?-retrocede

DONNIE-relájate ,no te are daño-se acerca a el

En eso alguien abre la puerta y ese alguien era Rafael y Mikey ,pero se encontraron con con donnie que estaba puesto los colmillos y a leo todo pálido

RAFA-pero que!?-se queda pálido

DONNIE-rafa!-deja a leo

LEO-haaaaaaa!-cae al suelo

MIKEY-leo?-se acerca

RAFA-que hacias!?-lo mira

DONNIE-solo jugaba con el-mira a otro lado

RAFA-asi?-levanta una ceja

DONNIE-si-lo mira

RAFA-entonces que hacías con esto!?-muestra los colmillos

LEO-rafa,espera!-se acerca a el

RAFA-que pasa leo?-su tonto sube

LEO-april se lo dio-lo agarra del brazo

RAFA-que april se lo dio..pff!..jajajajajja-se tira al suelo

MIKEY-he?-mira a donnie

DONNIE-ahora tu tambien!?-lo agarra de su banda

RAFA-es que jajjaj ,seguro te lo trajo por que sabe, que eres chimuelo ajajjaja-suena lago burlón

Donatello no pudo evitar oir eso de rafa, de nuevo llamarlo chimuelo, por que le faltaba un dientes está ves se guardo todo su ira en su mente y solo dejo caer una lagrima del ojo.

Cuando el era niño, los chicos se burlaban de el por que le faltaba un diente en cambio ellos lo tenían todo completo y eso a donatello le unferecia.

DONNIE-grrrr!-se tapa los oidos

LEO-donatello-se acerca a el

MIKEY-rafa

RAFA-hay vamos,mikey acéptalo jajajajaj nosotros tenemos nuestros dientes puestos y que ninguno que nos falte ,verdad?-sonaba seguro de si mismo

MIKEY-si ejjeje-lo mira

Que mal esta haciendo Rafael,burlarse de su propio hermano ,pero pronto se dará cuenta que jamás hay que molestar a un mutante como donnie ,por que se dará cuenta que le faltara sangre en su cuerpo.

Continuara…

Dejen comentarios jejej ^_^


	3. vampitello

Ejejej aquí la tercera parte de ataque vampiresco ^^

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO PARTE 3

Donatello al escuchar a Rafael, decir algo de su diente, estallo en llamas.

DONNIE-que dijiste!-se enoja

RAFA-hay vamos, si es cierto, april jamás se fijara en ti, por no tener diente -guiña el ojo

DONNIE-rafael, lárgate del laboratorio-lo mira enojado

RAFA-que?,no me digas que te sentiste mas por eso?-tono burlón

DONNIE-dije que te largues, ahora mismo!-sus ojos estaban mas rojos de lo usual

RAFA-ok..,bye,bro-se va

LEO-donnie…-se acerca a el

DONNIE-por favor ,leo ,déjame solo-se acuesta en la mesa

LEO-ok,vamos mikey-lo jala

MIKEY-oye!-forsejea

Leo y mikey se habían ido y solo donnie se quedo solo, agarra su café y los dientes los deja a un lado, justo cerca de su café. Entonces golpeo la mesa y los colmillos caen a su café.

DONNIE-ho, maldición!-saca los colmillos a un lado y agarra su café y lo bebe-mm…no esta mal

Mas tarde, donatello se acuesta en su cama y deja los colmillos ahí en su mesita, pero algo raro le pasa, se vuelve algo pálido y sus dientes se formaron algo filudo (no todo). Lo que había pasado era que el colmillo tenía una gota de sangre y eso callo a su café y se dispersó ahí.

A la mañana siguiente, las tortugas estaban desayunando, pero faltaba alguien y era donatello, el nunca falta.

SPLINTER-leonardo, que paso con donatello?-su vos se oía mas preocupada

LEO-no lose-mira para ambos lados

SPLINTER-ve a buscarlo-dice splinter

LEO-hai sensei-se levanta y se dirige al cuarto de donnie

Leonardo al estar ahí, siente el cuarto pesado, jamás había sentido algo así, y justo el de donatello, toco la puerta muy despacio, pero nadie abría. Así que decidió tocar mas fuerte, en eso la puerta se abre y una mano jala a leo y cierra la puerta.

LEO-donnie,que te pasa!?-se agarra su mano

DONNIE-no me veas!-se tapa con las sabanas

LEO-que te pasa?-se acerca a el

DONNIE-no me veas!-dice donnie

LEO-ash!-lo jala

DONNIE-leo no!-cae al suelo

LEO-que te pasa!?-lo agarra de su banda

DONNIE-leo..-se tapa la cara

LEO-donnie..-lo mira que esta pálido-hay donnie ,ves te dije que comieras algo..¬¬

DONNIE-no, bobo, no es eso-saca sus manos de su cara

LEO-wow!-mira su cara

Donnie estaba todo pálido, sus ojos eran muy rojos y brillaban y sus dientes estaban todos filudos y lo que mas era asombroso que no le faltaba ningún diente.

LEO-d..donatello-se aleja

DONNIE-tranquilo leo, no te are daño-se acerca

LEO-eso lo dice un vampiro!-se altera y abre el cuarto de donnie

DONNIE-leo espera!-corre donde el

LEO-haaa!-cierra su puerta y sale corriendo

DONNIE-leoo!-abre la puerta

Leo, corre todo alterado de ahí, splinter y los chicos al notar eso, corren donde el y lo ven todo pálido y asustado.

, que tienes?-dice rafa preocupado

LEO-yo…yo..lo dice muy asustado

MIKEY-leo, calmado-dice mikey

SPLINTER-hijo mió, puedes explicarnos?-dice splinter

LEO-yo..yo…a..agua..-dice leo muy agotado

SPLINTER-rafael, trae agua para tu hermano

RAFA-hai sensei-se va a la cocina

Splinter y mikey, ponen a leo en el sofá y no sabían que donnie estaba escondido en la pared, escuchando todo.

RAFA-aquí, esta el agua!-se acerca a leo

LEO-…-toma muy rápido y lo deja

SPLINTER-ahora si, hijo mió?

LEO-si..-suspira-uff..

MIKEY-ahora si…que paso!?-sacude su cuerpo

LEO-haaaa!-se marea

RAFA-idiota!..¬¬..-golpea a mikey

MIKEY-auch-se soba la cabeza

SPLINTER-ya basta, ahora si puedes?-dice splinter

LEO-si-mueve la cabeza

RAFAEL-que paso?-dice rafa preocupado

LEO-d..donnie-trata de hablar

RAFAEL-que tiene?-vuelve a preguntar

LEO-era..era vampiro!-los mira

Ni bien dijo eso leo, Rafael y mikey comenzaron a reírse muy escandalosos, al parecer lo tomaron como broma.

RAFA-jajjajaj leo, al fin el nerd, te jugo una broma-se ríe mas

Donnie escucho eso y gruño

MIKEY-jejeje…^^..-mira a leo

SPLINTER-uff, menos mal..-dice splinter muy aliviado

LEO-no es broma, es verdad!-dice leo

RAFA-si si y yo soy santa-cruza sus brazos

MIKEY-deberás eres santa, rafa?

RAFA-idiota!-lo golpea

MIKEY-auch!-se soba

SPLINTER-rafael!-lo mira

LEO-argh!-se enoja leo

Continuara…espero que les haiga gustado la tercera


	4. abril descubrira que donnie es vampiro?

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO PARTE 4

RAFA-ahora que tienes?-pregunto rafa

LEO-nada-niega por que sabia que igual no le creerían

MIKEY-enserio?-pregunto mikey, sabia que leo mentía

LEO-si!,ya no pregunten!-also su voz

SPLINTER-leonardo-dijo splinter

LEO-sensei-lo mira leo

SPLINTER-es mejor que te calmes, no quiero escuchar mas gritos-se levanta y se dirige al doño-entendieron?

LOS 3-hai sensei-alzan su vos

SPLINTER-bien-se va

Y en esos instantes, donatello sale de su escondite y sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado, pero era obvio que notarían lo pálido que esta.

DONNIE-hola, chicos-dice donnie con una sonrisa rara

RAFA-do..donnie?-dice Rafael todo confundido

LEO-alejate!-se sube encima de rafa-monstruo!

MIKEY-jajjajjaa-se tira al suelo

RAFA-leo, si vuelves hacer eso, no volverás a ver héroes espaciales!, así que bájate!-lo vota

LEO-auch!-se soba la cabeza

MIKEY-wow,bro,te dije que comieras seguido-dice mikey

DONNIE-no es eso jeje-se toca la cabeza

MIKEY-er…eres, fantasma!-comienza a llorar-estas muertoo!

DONNIE-idiota, no-dice donnie-solo soy un vampiro!

MIKEY Y RAFA-un que?-dicen ellos

DONNIE-un vampiro, ya saben, chupan sangre, son muertos-siendo interrumpido por Rafael

RAFA-ya se que es!,pero tu!-se acerca a el, sabia que eso era imposible

DONNIE-aléjate!-retrocede

RAFA-y ahora, por que?-dice Rafael

DONNIE-tengo miedo de hacerte daño-dice donnie

RAFA-hay por favor!-se acerca mas

LEO-tengo miedo-se esconde detrás de mikey

MIKEY-y ahora que paso?-levanta sus manos

LEO-tu solo quédate ahí-dice leo

MIKEY-ok?-dice mikey

Donatello trata de correr,pero Rafael lo agarra del brazo y lo jala con fuerza y el(donnie) cae al sofa.

DONNIE-oyee!-forsejea

RAFA-dame esos dientes-dice Rafael

DONNIE-oye!,noo-trata de salir

RAFA-no te iras-mete su mano en la boca de donnie

DONNIE-mm…no puede moverse

RAFA-ahora si!-intenta sacarselo

DONNIE-…-trata de no llorar

MIKEY-no quiero ver-se tapa los ojos

LEO-ni yo-se esconde detrás de mikey

DONNIE-ra..rafa!-lo muerde(pero con sus dientes normales)

RAFA-auch!-quita su mano-pero que te!

DONNIE-sorry,bro,yo no quise-lo mira

RAFA-grrr!-se acerca a el

LEO-rafa, espera-se acerca a el, sabia que rafa iba hacer algo tonto

RAFA-que quieres!?-lo empuja

LEO-primero no me empujes!-lo empuja-segundo,hay que ver como paso esto

RAFA-grrr!-ve a donnie

DONNIE-jejje-le sale una gota de su cabeza

En alguien aparece y era abril

ABRIL-hola chicos-dice abril muy alegre

LOS 3-abril!-corren donde ella

Donatello al escuchar abril de nuevo, se quedo embobado y a la ves muy encantado, pero sabia que aunque fuera vampiro nada le impediría estar con su amada.

DONNIE-abril!-donnie corre muy veloz

ABRIL-hola donnie-dice ella muy alegre

DONNIE-como estas?-se acerca ella y se detiene

ABRIL-bien y ustedes?

RAFA-bien-cruza sus brazos

LEO-muy bien-dice Leonardo

MIKEY-yo de maravilla-se toca la cabeza

ABRIL-jejej eso es bueno, oigan, adivinen que traje-saca algo de su bolsa

LOS 4-que?-se acercan a mirar

ABRIL-pizza guiosa!-se los muestra

Exacto la pizza guiosa era la favorita de ellos y de abril, desde que murakami lo preparo y desde que las tortugas lo comieron, esa fue su comida preferida.

ABRIL-bien..-pone los platos en la mesa-leo ve a avisarle a sensei

LEO-bien-se va al dollo

Splinter estaba ahí meditando,y en eso Leonardo se acerca muy silgilosamente para no despertarlo,pero en eso

SPLINTER-te tengo!-tumba a leo al suelo

LEO-auch!,sensei soy yo,Leonardo-dice leo

SPLINTER-lose jeje-lo deja

LEO-abril dice que valla a comer-se soba su cabeza

SPLINTER-bueno-se levanta

Mientras que los chicos

RAFA-aburrido-sentado en la silla

ABRIL-donnie te he notado distinto-dice ella

DONNIE-jejje, hay abril, de que hablas-comienza a sudar

Los dos estaban en la mesa, sentado juntos

ABRIL-estas pálido-toca su frente-se sientes bien?

DONNIE-yo jejej, no-mueve su cabeza

ABRIL-hay aja-dice abril

DONNIE-*ahora que excusa le pongo*-dice donnie dentro de sus pensamientos

CONTINUARA…:3


	5. ayudar a donnie

Jejej aquí la parte 5 de ataque vampiresco

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO PARTE 5

Abril sospecho algo en donnie

ABRIL-estas bien?-dijo abril muy preocupada por el

DONNIE-si jejej-estaba nervioso

ABRIL-los chicos dijeron que estabas algo raro :/

DONNIE-no no,estoy bien ^^-trataba de buscar una excusa

SPLINTER-seguro,hijo mio?-dijo splinter

DONNIE-si..-volvio a hablar

ABRIL-mm…-piensa

DONNIE-mejor me voy,creo que no tengo hambre-dijo donnie parándose

Todos miraron a donnie,sabían que el siempre desayuna con ellos,pero esta vez simplemente se fue y se encerro en su cuarto,eso dejo a duda a todos incluso a splinter.

LEO-que fue eso?-dijo leo muy confundido

SPLINTER-derrepente algo debe pasarle,vamos por el-dijo splinter levantándose de la mesa

LOS 4-hai sensei-se levantan

Mientras donnie,estaba dando vueltas no sabía que le pasaba pero en eso,algo le pasa,su cabeza le dolia y se arrodillaba,sus dientes se volvían filudos y sus ojos muy rojos y más palido.

DONNIE-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-el grito fue muy fuerte-que me está pasando!?

LEO-donnieeee!-corre donde su cuarto

DONNIE-leooo!-dijo donnie muy desesperado

LEO-que te pasa?-se le acerca

Leo se acerca donde su hermana,estaba en debajo de su cama y su mano tapaba su cara

DONNIE-no se que me pasa!-se agarraba la cara

LEO-donnie-se le acerca

DONNIE-alejate leo!-dijo donnie muy enojado

LEO-por favor,déjame ayudarte-dijo leo

DONNIE-no queras verme-dijo donnie

Leonardo no hizo caso y se acercó y saco la mano de su hermana de la cara y lo que vio, lo dejo impactado,los ojos de donnie estaban bien rojos,su cara estaba toda llena de sangre,sus dientes estaban todo filudos,sus manos parecían puntiagudas al igual que sus pies.

Leo quiso darle algo,pero mantuvo la calma y abrazo a donnie,sabia que algo andaba mal y donnie no tenía la culpa,pero este se puso a llorar,sin nada más que decir.

LEO-por favor donnie,dejanos ayudarte..:( -dijo leo

DONNIE-losiento-lo abraza

En eso splinter y los demás se dirigían al cuarto de Donatello y ven que leo lo estaba abrazando

SPLINTER-donnie?-se acerca

DONNIE-sensei!-lo mira

SPLINTER-hijo mio,que te paso?-dijo splinter muy preocupado

La tortuga de banda morada no quiso decir mas,de nuevo se puso a llorar,sabia que llorar estaba mal,que no resolvería las cosas,pero no tubo de otra

ABRIL-donatello-dijo abril

Donnie al escuchar a abril,levanto su cara y se pueso rojo,sabia que no podía andar de esa manera,para el se veía un monstruo y podría espantar a abril

DONNIE-no no,abril aléjate,soy un monstruoo!-retrocede

Abril no hizo caso y se acercaba a donnie,el se alejaba mas,pero no hubo escapatoria,se quedó ahí y se puso a llorar,abril noto eso y le agarro la cara y dijo.

ABRIL-no me importa como luces,tu siempre seras mi amigo seas ho no horrendo-dijo ella

DONNIE-h..hablas enserio?-dijo Donatello muy rojo

ABRIL-si-ella sonríe y lo abraza

Donnie se quedo palido al escuchar esas hermosas palabras de su amiga,nunca antes le había dicho eso,quería morirse en estos instantes,pero abril lo detuvo.

RAFA-ahora que hacemos-dijo rafa

MIKEY-ni idea..u.u-dijo mikey

LEO-si la hay-dijo leo

RAFA Y MIKEY-cual?

LEO-buscar eso antes que donnie se vuelva malo-se toca el mentón

DONNIE-..-tragaba saliva

CONTINUARA :3


	6. ataque vampiro

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO PARTE 6

Pasaron unas horas y Donatello se sentía cada ves mas raro, sus dientes se volvían muy filudos y tenia apetito pero de unos cuantos minutos y donnie veía abril y a sus hermanos con mirada maligna.

DONNIE-ella ser amia y ustedes mi bocadillo-dice Donatello, lamiéndose el labio

Mientras en el dojo,las tortugas decidieron quedarse para ver a donnie,cada uno lo vigilaba, pero Donatello no se movía de su cuarto, sabía que si salía sus hermanos no lo dejarían y así que se quedo ahí.

DONNIE-grrrr!-donnie se quejo

Así que Leonardo fue el ultimo y hizo guardia,ya eran las doce de la noche y leo hacia un esfuerzo para no cerrar sus ojos.

Pero el sueño era mas fuerte, Leo no pudo mas y cayo rendido al suelo,y se quedo dormido, Donatello aprovecho eso y de inmediato salio de su habitación,primero vio si habia alguien pero para su fortuna,no habia nadie y salio disparado como un cohete,justo al dirigirse arriba,escucha a Splinter.

SPLINTER-donatello!-dijo Splinter muy enojado,sabia que donnie se habia escapado y eso no le gusto para nada-ven aquí!

DONNIE-hai sensei-sus esperanzas por salir de fueron a la basura

Splinter le dice que valla al dojo y medite para que olvide esa sensación,donnie hizo caso y se fue al dojo,lo unico que hizo es cerrar sus ojos y meditar,pero esa sensación no se iba,tenia ganas de sangre y todo le hacia en pensar en sangre,en eso el cuarto se hace al notar eso,se altero no supo que hacer,se paro y vio todo echo de sangre,por el momento creyo que era un sueño,intento suponer que lo era,pero al darse con la sorpresa que no lo era,busca la salida.

DONNIE-donde esta!-se alteraba mas,mientras veía la sangre correr y la oscuridad rodearlo

La oscuridad lo rodea y donnie comienza a gritar muy fuerte,tan fuerte que sus hermanos,abril y splinter lo escuchan y se dirigen al dojo,al estar ahí ven a donatello tirado en el suelo,parecia estar muerto,por que no respiraba.

LEONARDO-donnie-leo se acerca a el

DONNIE-leo alejate-dice Donatello,se escuchaba muy apagado

RAFAEL-que te pasa?-pregunto rafa muy asustado

DONNIE-estoy bien-lo dijo como si nada pasara

ABRIL-enserio?-dijo abril muy preocupada

Donnie no pudo aguantarse mas y volteo muy lentamente y puso una sonrisa macabra,todos retrocedieron y sabia que el no estaba,bueno del todo bien.

DONNIE-jajjajajjaj…a..alguien quiere sangre de animal?..jajajja-sus ojos se volvían rojos,hablaba estupideces

Todos retrocedieron y donnie miraba a cada uno de pies a cabeza,en eso se transforma en un vampiro,sus dientes son filudos,se vuelve palido,sus ojos eran muy rojos y su lengua era todo filuda.

LEONARDO-ese es donnie..-dice leo muy nervioso

RAFAEL-pues al parecer si-dice rafa atrás de leo

MIKEY-que hacemos?-dice mikey

ABRIL-haaa..-ella retrocede

SPLINTER-y bien?-dice Splinter

LEONARDO-corrannn!-dice leo

Todos salieron corriendo

DONNIE-eligieron muy mal en separarse –w- -dijo Donatello caminando

Mientras donnie los seguia,las tortugas,Splinter y abril trataban de buscar un antidoto para donnie.

LEONARDO-que hacemos ahora?-pregunto el

RAFAEL-yo que se..-_- -dijo rafa

MIKEY-tengo miedo-dijo mikey abrazando a rafael

RAFAEL-quítate!-bota a mikey

MIKEY-auch!-se soba

ABRIL-maestro Splinter ahora que aremos?-dijo abril

SPLINTER-no lose,pero espero que donnie no lastime a nadie-dijo Splinter tocandose la barbilla

En eso se escucharon ruidos de la cocina,rafael recién se acuerda que dejo a Spike ahí,y donnie estaba ahí.

RAFAEL-ho no!-dijo rafael

LEONARDO-que pasa,rafael?-pregunto leo

RAFAEL-deje a Spike en la cocina!-dijo el

Mientras eso,Donatello buscaba algo que comer y siente a spike,quien comia su lechuga y estaba en la mesa.

DONNIE-ho valla-se apoya a la mesa-miren a quien tenemos.-w-..dijo donnie muy macabro

SPIKE-..-se esconde en su caparazón

DONNIE-ho vamos-lo mira-no seas gallina solo quiero tu sangre,te prometo que sere suave contigo-por fass-dijo el

Spike no queria salir de ahí,donnie,Spike acababa con la paciencia de donnie,asi que donnie hizo algo,que eso lo llevaria al infierno*literalmente*,agarro a Spike y puso una olla con agua invierno,por un momento le dijo.

DONNIE-spike si colaboras,prometo no hacer esto-dijo donnie

SPIKE-…-aun en su caparazón

DONNIE-bien como quieras-se acerca a la olla-despidete rafa de tu mascotita-sonrie malicioso

CONTINUARA..


	7. el gruñido de donnie

Antes de comenzar,les are unas preguntas

**Alguien vio super escuadro ciber monos hiper fuerza ya?**

**Si no la vieron,vealon,después de que termine con este are uno y quisiera que bueno les guste eso jejej.**

**No solo hago de tortugas tambien are,las chicas superoderosas el doujinshi,my little pony,super escuadron ciber minis hiper fuerza ya,un show mas,el maravilloso mudno de gumabll y otros.**

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO PARTE 7

Donatello estaba apunto de meter a Spike a la olla,pero por fortuna rafael aparece

RAFAEL-oyeee!-dice rafael agarrando a donnie

DONNIE-sueltame!-dice donnie

RAFAEL-de vuelveme a Spike!-dijo rafael,tratando de agarrar a spike

DONNIE-esta bien,esta bien!-dice donnie soltando a Spike

RAFAEL-spikeeee!-lo agarra

Rafael puso una carita tierna,sabia que Spike estaba bien y eso lo ponia felis,pero al parecer Donatello no estaba muy feliz por eso,por dentro queria matar a spike y a rafael y susionarles la sangre.

DONNIE-*maldita rafa,pero juro que me vengare*-se va

RAFAEL-hmm?-rafa voltea y no ve a donnie-donatello?

Rafael se fue a la sala y les pregunta a los chicos si lo vieron,pero ellos dicen que no

RAFAEL-donde esta?-dice el agarrando a Spike

MIKEY-y si se fue al cuarto?-pregunta mikey

RAFAEL-no creo-dice rafa

En eso se escuchan ruidos raros que vienen del cuarto de donnie

RAFAEL-que esta pasando?-pregunto rafael

ABRIL-viene del cuarto de abril

LEONARDO-entonces hay que ir-dice leo

SPLINTER-ustedes vallan,yo me quedare aquí-dice Splinter

LEONARDO-bien vamos-dice leo

Se fueron a ver que fueron esos ruidos que hacia donnie,pero al entrar no habia nadie,ningun alma en pena,ninguno se explico eso,habia escuchado un ruido dentro del cuarto de su hermano,pero no habia nadie,cada uno de dirigio al cuarto,pero no habia nada y Splinter que habia estado vigilando,tampoco vio nada.

LEONARDO-esto ya no es bueno-dice leo

MIKEY-ahhh!-grita mikey

RAFAEL-que te pasa!?-dijo rafa

MIKEY-y si donnie es un fantasma-dijo mikey muy asustado

RAFAEL-no creo-dijo rafa

LEONARDO-chi..chicos-dijo leo mirando arriba

ABRIL-que pasa leo?-pregunto abril

LEONARDO-miren arriba-señalo leo

Todos miraron hacia arriba y lo que vieron los dejo helados, habían patas de tortuga y ai estaba Donatello en su forma vampiro,los estaba viendo con odio y con ganas de matar, el hizo un ruido como gato, como diciendo "ALEJENSE",fue raro para los 4.

LEONARDO-donnie,baja de una ves!-dijo leo

Donatello hace un sonido de gato,no quería hablar

ABRIL-donnie por favor,baja-dice abril muy preocupada

DONNIE-hggg!-muestra sus dientes

RAFAEL-parece que no querrá hablar-dijo rafael muy molesto

LEONARDO-hay que atraerlo-dijo leo

SPLINTER-pero como?-pregunta Splinter

MIKEY-pizza!-dijo mikey

LEONARDO-no mikey,los vampiros no les gusta la pizza-dijo leo

MIKEY-como puede ser posible!-dijo mikey tocándose la cabeza con ambas manos

Todos vieron la forma de atraerlo, lo que donnie quería sangre, mucha sangre así que lo unico para bajarlo era, traer sangre,pero falsa.

MIKEY-haaa!-mikey traía sangre, eso a donnie le provoco

Donnie se transformó en murciélago y comenzó a perseguirlo,mikey corría como podía, pero ya estaba cansado, en eso donnie choca con un tubo que evita que pueda salir de ahí y vuelve a su estado de tortuga.

DONNIE-grrrr!-donnie no hablaba pero se notaba que estaba molesto

MIKEY-sorry,bro,pero es por tu bien-dijo mikey

LEONARDO-y que hacemos?-dijo leo

RAFAEL-mm..que se quede ahí, hasta mañana, luego revisaremos su sangre y veremos lo que le causo eso-dijo rafael

Todos quedaron mirando a rafael

RAFAEL-pero que!?-dijo el

LEONARDO-es que es la primera ves,que escuchamos hablarte de esa forma-dijo leo

RAFAEL-haaa!,ahora soy un nerd!-dijo rafael

Donnie le tiro saliva a rafael,parese que no le gusto eso que dijo rafa

MIKEY-jajajaja te tiro saliba jajja-dijo mikey, quien reía por lo que hizo donnie

DONNIE-prfff!-sacaba la lengua

RAFAELgrrrr!-hizo un gesto muy desagradable

SPLINTER-tendremos que dejarlo ahí-dijo Splinter

RAFAEL-pero como pudo tirarme su baba!1-dijo rafa

ABRIL-facil,por ese tubo,hay un agujero para que pueda respirar y te lanzo su baba-dijo abril

RAFAEL-ascoo!-dijo rafael

DONNIE-grrr!-gruño donnie

CONTINUARA..


	8. el libro sobrenatural

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO PARTE 8

Después de atrapar a donnie,las tortugas aun no se preguntaban que causo esa transformación en el, así que lo único que tuvieron que hacer es ir a donde el, él es único que sabia de eso.

LEONARDO_bien donnie seremos gentiles contigo-dijo leo, aún no sabia si esto funcionaria

DONNIE_pero que pasa si yo no soy gentil?-pregunto el con su sonrisa maligna

LEONARDO_te quedaras aquí por el resto de tu vida-dijo Leonardo

DONNIE_mm..bien, pregúntenme -dijo el, esperando a que lo liberaran

LEONARDO_buen intento, pero igual no te dejaremos ir-dijo leo, sabia que su hermano pensaba eso

Donnie lo único que hizo es suspirar,y aceptar lo que su hermano le decía, bueno al parecer los demás tenían mucha duda, sabia que los vampiros son demasiaos vivos y jamás fallan.

RAFAEL_no estoy contento-dijo rafael, ésta ves no confiaba en Donatello

MIKEY_si,que no haiga pizza eso es malo-dijo mikey con su respuesta estupida

RAFAEL_no tonto,me refiero a donnie-dijo el dándole un zape en la cabeza _ me preocupa mucho

ABRIL_que hacemos?-pregunto abril

RAFAEL_solo esperar-dijo rafael aun con esa duda

Leonardo explicaba a Donatello sobre eso,pero donnie no le prestaba mucha atención, se quedo dormido, Leo noto eso y le grito.

LEONARDO_donatello!-dijo leo muy alterado

Donnie salto y se golpeo la cabeza, en ese golpea hizo una raspada al tubo que lo mantenía ahí adentro.

DONNIE_haaaa!-se golpea con el tubo

LEONARDO_presta atención, esto es por tu bien!-dijo leo, sabia que donnie no podía controlarse

DONNIE_bien,no puedo decirte mucho, Leo -dijo donnie

LEONARDO-por que no?-dijo leo muy preocupado

Donnie lo mira con una cara de tristeza, él quería que lo ayudaran, pero algo maligno se apoderaba en el y tuvo que decir lo mas breve.

DONNIE_bien,busca el colmillo, sácame sangre,y investígalo y busca una cura, no tengo mucho tiempo, una ves que me transforme en vampiro completo no seré el mismo y si algo les pasa, juro que jamás me perdonaré, así que hazlo rápido!-dijo donnie,sabia que le quedaba poco y dijo lo mas breve que pudo.

LEONARDO_bien lo are,pero como te puedo abrir si no se si me estas diciendo la verdad-leo no estaba muy seguro

DONNIE_no hace falta-donnie hace un grito muy fuerte que en eso rompe el tuvo y todo lo que era de vidrio.

Mientras en la cocina, escucharon el grito de un vampiro, sabia que era Donatello, Sin embargo no podían salir ya que leo lo había prohibido.

ABRIL_ese fue donnie-ella estaba muy preocupada

MIKEY_leo nos prohibió salir de aquí-dijo mikey muy preocupado

RAFAEL_grrr!,ya son las 8:00 pm de la noche, los vampiros salen a esta hora-dijo rafael,viendo el reloj en su t-phone

ABRIL_vamos, Leo -dijo abril

Las dos tortugas fueron al laboratorio, donnie no sabia que hacer analizó su propia sangre y vio que estaba contaminada, por otra sangre que no era de el, Leo también lo vio y los dos pensaron como combatirla, la única forma seria ajos, eso mata a un vampiro pero leo no quería matar a su hermano, así que acudieron a splinter y leo le explico por que motivo libero a donnie(sin decirle que el grito muy fuerte).

Splinter se toco la barbilla y les dijo a los chicos que haya al fondo hay libros, muchos mas que el de donnie y decidieron ir a ver.

LEONARDO_mm..que tal este-le enseño a donnie

DONNIE_mm..no..haaa..-donnie se tocaba la cabeza

LEONARDO_pasa algo?-se acerca a el

DONNIE_si,si,estoy bien-dijo el,agarrando un libro

SPLINTER-hijos mios,econtre eso-splinter da un soplido

Las dos tortugas de banda morada y azul se asombraron al ver ese libro que decia curas con cosas sobrenautarles,bueno leo y donnie no son superticiosos sabia que eso para ellos no era real,pero con lo que vieron de donnie comenzaron a creer.

LEONARDO_a ver dejame ver-leo comenzo a leer

DONNIE_y?-dijo donnie acercandose a el

LEONARDO_a ver..mm-estaba muy cerca de donnie

El no queria morder a leo,pero algo lo atentaba,se acerco poco mas,mientras que leo estaba muy concentrado en el libro,ya estaba apunto de moderle en eso.

SPLINTER_donatello!-era e splinter que lo jala

LEONARDO_hmm?-dijo leo y volteo

DONNIE_l..losiento!-sale del dojo y se mete al cuarto muy veloz

LEONARDO_donnie!-leo lo sigue

SPLINTER_espera Leonardo-leo se detiene

LEONARDO_pero sensei!-dijo leo

SPLINTER_es mejor que dejes a tu hermano, estoy seguro que no quera ver a nadie en estos momentos-dijo Splinter, poniendo su mano en la de leo

LEONARDO_tiene razon sensei-agacha su cabeza

Las tortugas y abril fueron a ver a leo y lo vieron con Splinter,pero se pregutaron donde esta Donatello.

RAFAEL_leo,estas bien?-pregunto rafael

LEONARDO_si-dijo el

ABRIL_donde esta donnie?-pregunto ella

LEONARDO_se fue a su cuarto, no quiere ver a nadie-dijo el

ABRIL_pues yo ire a verlo-se va corriendo al cuarto de donnie

LOS 3-abril, espera !-la siguen

Abril estaba nerviosa,en eso toca la puerta y esta se abre…

CONTINUARA.


End file.
